Talk:Item rarity
/Archive1 __TOC__ "blue" items. I think the picture of a "blue" item needs to be updated to an item that's not an upgrade, but one with particular updated bonuses. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:00, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :I dunno, 'highly salvageable' and 'precious' are also blue, or do you just want it to conform with the other pictures? --Rainith 22:11, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Low Level Greens I'm confused about the recent "revert". It doesn't seem to actually have been vandalism, and seems valid (if not necessarily presented in the best light). There *are* low level green items that aren't perfect, unless my understanding is quite confused. Unique items quick reference (Factions)/Shing Jea Island seems to clearly show items that aren't "perfect". In particular, it seems very strange that the change message was "rv vandalism", since that was pretty clearly not vandalism. --JoDiamonds 16:50, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :I haven't looked closely at the Sing Jea Island greens; I knew they were not max damage, but are they also not perfect mods? I agree it likely wasn't vandalism, see here for more. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:59, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just looked; you're right, even the mods are not perfect. Looks like a legit edit to me now. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:04, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::Some of the things are perfect. Cho Wei's Axe has a perfect Furious-mod, so does Hanjuu's Bludgeoner. I think all of the attribute-bonuses are perfect (20%), some items have a 10% HSR or HCT (all), which is maxed. Pei's Blades has a perfect 15% vs hexed enemies. Of course, given that they're generally combined with imperfect other stats or just unworthy base-level equipment kind of makes it moot, unless you have some very specialized demands for weapon-switches. I believe everything else is pretty much crap - the stuff you'd vend, destroy or simply refuse to pick up. --Black Ark 17:22, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :my fault! i didn't read the edit properly. my Reckless Haste caused this, and i'll take my punnishment. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:09, 14 July 2006 (CDT) There are now non-boss green items, so the fact that the page says that greens are dropped by bosses is not really true anymore, I'm just not sure of the best way to change the wording on that. Also, under blue scrolls it says they can be bought from the Crystal Desert onwards, does anyone know where you can start buying them in Factions? That should probably be added. --Colonel Popcorn 18:18, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Gold items acquisition It seems that mobs with level 15 or higher drop gold items; purples also seem to have a bottom line (perhaps lv6?) as they are hard to obtain in Pre-Searing Ascalon. The fact that Dragon Lillies drop golds (lv16) as well as the highest level Crimson Skulls (15) do indicates that... It seems that level has something to do with the drop quality - Lavvaran 15:36, 30 September 2006 (CDT)